Duality
by Technodruid
Summary: Histórias do dia a dia de uma guilda de parentes e companheiros de combate. O foco das histórias muda nos capítulos, que são independentes, mas há algumas sagas mais compridas.
1. O fim da dança

"Ai ai..."

Com um suspiro, Katrina chegou à conclusão que sua vida estava chata. Talvez até sem propósito. Sentia-se entediada naquele momento, mesmo vendo as pessoas felizes à sua volta. Mas isso era normal, uma vez que odaliscas sempre viviam rodeadas de guerreiros esperançosos. Isso era algo que sempre ouvira em _Comodo_, a cidade em que se tornou uma odalisca. Mas o que pesava mesmo em sua mente era que não acontecia pela primeira vez este ataque de tédio, que era o que a motivava agora.

Andando em direção à _Izlude_, parou para conversar com uma atendente Kafra:

"Linda, preciso de uma camiseta de algodão e uma faca."

"Claro, senhorita, imediatamente. Só um instante, por favor."

Enquanto aguardava a atendente voltar com o pedido, despia-se dos seus equipamentos e os colocava ordenados à sua frente, pensativa.

"Aqui está, senhorita. Deseja que eu guarde em seu armazém seus pertences?"

"Ah sim, por favor! Hora de mudanças!" Disse Katrina, sorrindo.

Com os equipamentos entregues e agora vestida com a roupa básica de uma aprendiz, dirigiu-se para _Izlude_ novamente.

Já na cidade, falou com o encarregado da guilda dos espadachins:

"Fofo, quero ser uma espadachim, como minha prima já foi uma vez. Onde posso me inscrever?"

"Bem vinda, jovem. Vejo que não é mais uma simples aprendiz, mas alguém que já trilhou outro caminho." Disse o encarregado, notando os cabelos ruivos presos em uma longa trança às costas da jovem. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Katrina Hearth, prima da Gabi Turunnen."

"Ah, eu me lembro desta jovem. Sempre disposta a ajudar os outros. Pena que tenha abandonado o caminho da espada." Disse com olhar pensativo o encarregado "Mas chega de devaneios. Deve se apresentar na sala à minha direita, por favor, e fale com o instrutor, ele dirá o que deve ser feito."

Adentrando o aposento, foi instruída que deveria passar por um teste que envolveria atenção e equilíbrio. Rindo por dentro, afirmou que o faria com a maior tranqüilidade e calma que fosse necessária.

"Apenas a advirto que não é um teste simples, e que deve procurar pelos instrutores de cada ponto de registro do caminho." Disse o encarregado.

Katrina foi para o percurso e, ao se deparar com os caminhos tortuosos e potencialmente perigosos que eram o obstáculo a sua frente, não pôde deixar de comentar em voz alta, mesmo que sozinha.

"Não é simples? Ah, aquele infeliz certamente não sabe que as odaliscas possuem um senso de balanço que transcendem o que ele já deve ter visto."

Passando feliz e despreocupada, com inabalável senso de equilíbrio, atravessou o calabouço com estreitas toras de madeira que serviam de chão com facilidade e a graça que tanto treinara.

Após concluir os testes, voltou a falar com o encarregado da guilda, que a parabenizou por ter feito o teste sem queda alguma, e deu as vestes que usaria como traje dignos de uma verdadeira espadachim.

Agradecendo, Katrina voltou-se para a saída do aposento e dirigiu-se para o _Deserto Sograt_, ao sul de _Prontera_ e _Izlude_, com rumo incerto, pensando em, talvez, voltar à sua cidade natal, _Payon_, ou talvez à ensolarada _Morroc_.


	2. Uma raça curiosa e duas espadas

Com um baque surdo, o corpo monstruoso de um Orc tombava aos seus pés, enquanto a sua espada emanava um fogo bruxuleante em sua mão. Há algum tempo atrás o cheiro deste monstro a repugnaria, mas Katrina havia mudado. Ela mesma nem percebia o quanto havia mudado desde os tempos de palco e sedução.

"Maldito. Mas acho que era um guerreiro, pelas vestes e equipamentos. Não se comparam às ilustrações que eu vi na biblioteca de Prontera." Falava em voz baixa Katrina, enquanto tomava uma poção branca que trazia consigo. Estava se lembrando de quando resolveu ir para os lados da _Vila Orc_.

* * *

Katrina devorou a biblioteca de _Prontera_ assim que viu algumas espécies de cobras agressivas enquanto se dirigia a _Morroc_. Não as conhecendo a contento, voltou imediatamente à _Prontera_, encerrara-se na biblioteca lendo livros e notas sobre os monstros que os sacerdotes, bruxos e alguns sábios haviam descrito. Foi em uma dessas incursões à biblioteca que a fez conhecer os orcs.

Orcs eram monstros muito similares aos humanos em constituição e forma. Viviam em aldeias e conheciam o manejo de armas, a maior parte pega de humanos que se arriscavam a ir até a aldeia deles e acabavam morrendo. Aprenderam, aparentemente, a arte da forja, pois suas armas eram afiadas e em nada pareciam com as armas usadas pelos guerreiros de hoje. Sábios, em alguns escritos, tinham detectado a propriedade elemental deles, os classificando como monstros da Terra.

Mas havia alguns mais poderosos, que chamaram de Grand Orcs, que eram diferentes. Eram maiores, muito mais fortes, e de elemento Fogo.

Curiosa para conhecer mais sobre estes monstros, Katrina procurou sua prima Gabi, que sempre tinha coisas boas pra ela.

"Oi, Gabi! Sabia que iria te encontrar aqui, na frente do Castelo!"

"Oh, olá, Kat!" Gabi abriu um sorriso ao ver sua prima vestida de espadachim. "É sempre bom revê-la. Estou aqui ajeitando meu carrinho."

Gabi era uma alquimista. Depois de experimentar alguns caminhos diferentes, descobriu que sua verdadeira vocação era o comércio. Atualmente ela fazia poções com os itens e espólios que suas irmãs e amigos traziam para ela, e acabara acumulando alguma fortuna. Como isso era bem conhecido por todos, era ela quem cuidava das finanças nos últimos tempos.

"Gabi, estava na biblioteca lendo um pouco, e preciso de uma ajudinha sua. Li sobre os orcs, e queria saber se há algo que você possa me conseguir para que eu seja mais eficiente nos combates do que com estas adagas elementais." Katrina falou, entregando a Gabi um conjunto de quatro stilettos elementais.

"Ora, se não são as stilettos que o Toki forjou! De fato, adagas são armas pequenas demais para enfrentar monstros do tamanho de orcs. Mas acho que tenho algo aqui que pode te ajudar, que eu uso quando saio para caçar itens. Acho que você saberá cuidar delas direito."

Gabi colocou as quatro adagas no carrinho, e pegou duas espadas que estavam mais ao fundo.

"Cuide bem delas, Kat. Sei que vai cuidar, mas são a forma que eu tenho para caçar com eficiência, uma vez que não mais me valho de força física para minhas caçadas. Creio que você irá gostar delas." Disse Gabi, sorrindo.

* * *

Olhando novamente para a espada, que ainda matinha seu fogo bruxuleante aceso, mesmo com o vento que soprava ali, Katrina agradecia mais uma vez sua prima alquimista.

"Não se parece nada com o que eu tenha usado até o momento, esta Língua de Fogo."

Este era o nome que Gabi havia usado ao entregar as espadas. A outra, que estava em sua cintura ainda, era chamada de Alfange de Gelo. Esta era tão fantástica quanto a Língua de Fogo, pois parecia ser feita de gelo que nunca derretia, não importava a temperatura. E ambas, durante os golpes que desferia nos corpos musculosos e duros como couro dos orcs, causavam ferimentos graves, bem mais do que os que as adagas causavam. E ainda tinham a capacidade de invocar lanças elementais, como as dos magos, que se utilizava de seu poder espiritual. Eram absolutamente fascinantes.

Enquanto pensava, apareceu outra guerreira orc, e Katrina rapidamente se levantou e entrou em combate, com as lembranças recém surgidas já devidamente guardadas, apenas com o combate eminente em sua mente neste momento.


	3. Anjos na vila orc

Caída no chão, a jovem espadachim era presa fácil dos Grand Orcs que estavam ao seu redor, olhando com cara de poucos amigos. "_Preciso voltar à segurança da entrada do calabouço..." _pensava Katrina, olhando com olhos semi-cerrados para os orcs de pele azulada.

No momento que o Grand Orc ao seu lado dera-lhe um golpe com força no tórax, com um sorriso no rosto de prazer por matar mais um humano, Katrina teve tempo de ouvir alguém gritar o anúncio de algum tipo de golpe, mas não pôde distinguí-lo pois já estava sentindo sua vida se esvaindo pelos inúmeros cortes e golpes que recebera.

Neste momento, um anjo aparece acima de sua cabeça, vestido de branco e com grandes asas, cobertas com penas que mais pareciam feitas de prata, que se mesclavam com as nuvens que serviam de fundo para a cena. Este anjo, com bela feições femininas e um semblante de paz, carregava um bidente e este foi apontado para o corpo de Katrina, que sentiu com violência a vida e vigor voltarem ao seu corpo, com suas chagas já parcialmente curadas. E, ao fundo, enquanto abria os olhos e via o anjo desaparecer, ouviu uma voz feminina gritando "Ressuscitar!".

Ao seu lado, bem próxima a ela, estava uma sacerdotisa de cabelos arroxeados como suas vestes, olhar límpido e calmo, com uma fivela de Lua prendendo seus cabelos. Era Elenna, sua prima e amiga desde sempre, que estava recuperando sua vida, aparecendo miraculosamente ao seu lado. Assim que Katrina reconhecera Elenna ao seu lado, notou um ferreiro alto, de compleição forte e ágil, com seus cabelos azulados presos atrás de sua cabeça, com um enorme machado de duas mãos azulado, parecendo ser feito de gelo, em suas mãos, lutando contra os Grand Orcs que a haviam derrotado.

Num dos poucos momentos que pôde ver sua face com mais clareza, pôde notar seus olhos negros e avermelhados pelo surto de violência que ele estava perpretando contra os monstruosos orcs. Seu corpo parecia quase em chamas, e a destruição causada nos orcs era algo incomparável ao que ela fazia, e era ainda mais incomparável ao que os orcs tentavam causar no ferreiro.

"Dorei! Elenna!" exclamou Katrina, ao perceber quem eram o ferreiro e a sacerdotisa que a salvavam naquele momento.

"Olá, Kat!" disse Elenna, com a voz límpida e clara como a de um anjo. "O que está fazendo aqui na _Vila Orc_? Não pensei que estivesse já tão avançada em seu treinamento."

Elenna parecia estar alheia ao que acontecia com Dorei. Mas Katrina sabia que isso não significava que ela não se preocupava com o ferreiro, mas sim que ela o conhecia. Sabia que alguns orcs não eram preocupação para seu marido.

"Eu achei que daria conta deles com as armas que a Gabi me emprestou! Elas são perfeitas, mas acho que não tenho ainda equipamento de verdade para vir aqui." Olhando de novo na direção de Dorei, Katrina viu que os orcs começaram a fugir e este saíra correndo em seu encalço gritando "Covardes! Cretinos! Voltem e lutem como guerreiros!"

"Querido, deixe-os, e volte aqui para falar oi para minha prima." Disse Elenna, olhando com carinho para seu marido. "Não há razão em perseguí-los..."

Nem pôde terminar a frase direito, pois Dorei já tinha saído correndo atrás do bando que fugia, com o grande machado em uma das mãos e a outra carregando uma poção de cor avermelhada, que parecia ferver em seu frasco alto e fino.

"Esse Dorei, nunca sabe quando é hora de parar..." Falou Elenna, mais como quem fala pra si mesmo do que para Katrina. Levou as mãos de encontro ao seu coração, alisou a aliança que estava em sua mão esquerda e disse, baixinho "Dorei, saudades de você!"

Ao seu lado direito surgiu uma aura circular, indo do chão em direção aos céus, de cor avermelhada, mas que parecia puxar energia para seu centro, e não emitir, como eram os portais criados pelos servidores da Igreja.

Vendo isto, Katrina começou a rir, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer à seguir.

"De novo, Elenna? Ele sempre briga com você quando você o traz assim, desta forma." Disse Katrina, sorrindo e já curada de seus ferimentos e contusões.

"Não ligo. E sei que, no fundo, ele também se diverte com isso." Respondeu Elenna, com um sorriso nos lábios de quem acabara de aprontar alguma peraltice. "Enquanto isso, sente-se e relaxe, que cuidaremos de você até você se recuperar."

Neste instante, o portal avermelhado desapareceu, e em seu lugar estava Dorei, com o machado azulado ensangüentado, com olhar ainda furioso, mas com cara de quem está procurando algo.

"Ah, Lê! De novo? Nem posso mais andar por aí me divertindo que você me traz de volta." Disse enquanto fincava no chão de terra batida seu machado, guardava a poção em sua mochila e prendia novamente os cabelos que estavam parcialmente soltos do combate. Limpando o rosto com as costas do antebraço, deu um beijo em Elenna, voltou-se para a garota ao lado deles.

"Olá, pequena Katrina! Vejo que resolveu se vestir um pouco mais, heim?"

"Pois é, a hora de mudanças chegou, e achei oportuno me tornar algo mais útil pra todos do que eu era." Respondeu Katrina.

"Bom, eu achava mais... interessante... quando você usava as roupas de Odalisca! Bem mais..." Nisso tomou um tapa em seu ombro, e olhou pra sua esposa. "Ai! Elenna, estava só falando o que acho! Ok, eu vou arrumar meu carrinho, então... Peguei um monte de itens interessantes no chão que esses fracotes derrubaram na fuga."

Dorei se virou para o carrinho de madeira nobre que trazia sempre consigo, que era baixo, robusto e tinha um urso de pelúcia preso na traseira, e começou a revirar os itens que ali estavam.

"Kat, onde está a Alice? Achei que ela estaria aqui treinando com você!" Disse Elenna, olhando ao redor.

"Ela voltou para Prontera à pouco, mas estava aqui sim comigo. Parece que ela precisava voltar à Igreja por alguma razão que não chegou a me falar. Aí, para aproveitar que eu estava por aqui, resolvi ir mais para oeste na vila orc e acabei me deparando com estes Grand Orcs, que estavam em grupo. Separadamente eu consigo lidar com eles, mas estes apareceram muito rápido e eu não tinha mais como me retirar rapidamente daqui."

"E como você anda sem proteção e nem Asas de Mosca, menina?" Disse Elenna, em tom fraternal, mas um pouco sério.

"Acabaram, ué! O que posso fazer se tive que usar quando apareceu aquele que chamam de Orc Herói, com seu séqüito por aqui?"

"O Herói apareceu por aqui?" Exclamou Dorei, levantando-se de sobressalto com a mão no machado que estava fincado à terra, com um brilho nos olhos.

"Ele esteve, mas um grande grupo de guerreiros estava à procura dele, e eu só indiquei onde ele estava. Agora é tarde, amigo Dorei, para ir atrás dele, creio eu." Respondeu Katrina.

"Aff!" Exclamou Dorei. "Bom, paciência. Depois eu procuro por ele. Mas agora estou reparando em você, menina. Pode não estar mais pelada," olhou rapidamente para Elenna, esperando o tapa, que não veio "mas está muito mal vestida para vir até aqui."

"Eu sei, lindo, mas eu não tenho equipamentos bons pra vir pra cá, tampouco a Gabi tinha. Ela só tinha estas espadas mágicas que me emprestou."

"Bom, então eu acho que tenho algo aqui que deve servir. Estive falando com o Hugão, e consegui aprimorar uns equipamentos que eu comprei tempos atrás. Acho que tenho algo que te serve aqui. E tenho umas asas de mosca pra você também, que andei coletando. Pode pegar deste frasco." Disse, apontando um frasco em seu carrinho com pequenas asas dentro, que brilhavam contra a luz do dia.

Dorei voltou a olhar seu carrinho, e dele começou a tirar alguns itens e mostrar.

"Uma bela cota de malha, aprimorada e perfeita pra templárias. Conhece alguma, Kat?" perguntou Dorei.

"Eu vou ser uma! Eu quero!" Começou a pular Katrina com as mãos pra frente, em direção à cota de malha que Dorei carregava, que ainda reluzia em suas mãos, recém trabalhada pelo famoso ferreiro de Prontera.

"Eu sei... Nem sabe reconhecer uma piada quando ouve uma? Por isso que é pega de surpresa pelos orcs aqui! Mas bem, é pra você mesma que eu fiz, depois de saber que você estava virando uma guerreira divina. Tenho outros itens aqui." Disse Dorei, entregando a cota para a garota. "Deixe-me ajudar a afivelar e prender as correias da cota em você."

"Não precisa, eu ajudo, amor." Disse Elenna. "Você trate de parar com brincadeiras e pegue as outras coisas aí!"

"Ok, ok. Coisa ciumenta essa sacerdotisa!" Replicou Dorei, sorrindo e voltando ao carrinho. "Ah, estas botas. Mal dá para acreditar que são tão fortes de tão macias. E este belo escudo reluzente aqui, então? Um primor da arte da forja! Mas, pelo trabalho noto que não foi feito o aprimoramento em Prontera, mas na vila dos arqueiros."

"Cidade dos arqueiros, querido." Comentou Elenna, terminando de ajudar Katrina a prender a cota por cima das vestes de espadachim. "Lembre-se que nosso amado Rei Tristan III e o soberano de Payon a reformaram, para que o tamanho da cidade fizesse jus à sua grandeza."

"Ok, ok. Mesmo assim quem fez o trabalho neste escudo não foi o Hugão, mas o Antonio, isso é o que importa! Mas o trabalho foi bom do mesmo jeito. Agora vamos lá, Kat, calce estas botas e me dê estes sapatos que você está usando. E pode deixar o equipamento que você está usando comigo que eu entrego pra Gabi quando for pra Prontera." Disse Dorei, entregando o restante do equipamento novo para a garota à sua frente, que mal continha sua excitação ao ver os itens novos.

Katrina vestia o equipamento novo com felicidade, e orgulho de ter um casal tão belo e tão unido por ali, e lembrou-se do tempo que muitos homens a seguiam, com as mais indecorosas propostas. '_Seja minha esposa, e te darei um castelo!_', '_Passe uma noite comigo e te dou estes diamantes_', entre outras, mas nenhuma dessas propostas era interessante. A única que ela se interessaria de verdade era a que Dorei havia feito para Elenna, que nada mais era do que querer passar a vida juntos, para o que desse e viesse. Simples e direta, como o belo e ágil ferreiro que estava ali à sua frente. Mas não sentia inveja, ou ciúmes. Apenas admirava o casal secretamente.

"Obrigada, Dorei!" Disse Katrina, terminando de entregar os equipamentos que usava para ele, e prendendo o grande escudo novo em seu braço esquerdo. "É realmente mais pesado e mais poderoso que o broquel da Alice. E percebo que estou mais preparada, posso sentir que este escudo possui a mesma característica do broquel da Alice. Ele está..."

"Com o poder do Sapo de Thara." Completou Dorei a frase de Katrina. "Isso mesmo, comprei a carta em Prontera de um mercador que estava com um monte de cartas à venda. Comprei também as mais interessantes pra você. Por isso que eu disse que era perfeito para uma Templária. Sua energia vital e seu poder divino serão realçados com estes equipamentos, também equipados com cartas próprias. Depois me fale se precisar de algo mais, que eu procuro. Mas acho que agora precisamos seguir viagem. Vamos, amor?" Disse, virando-se para Elenna, que estava organizando seu carrinho. "Não precisa arrumar!"

"Mas está uma bagunça seu carrinho, amor!" Empilhando as poções, separando amuletos e outros itens do carrinho de Dorei.

"Claro! Eu o uso não só pra carregar as coisas, mas também como arma! Por isso fica assim, mas nada quebra, relaxa! Deixa isso aí, dê seus poderes pra Katrina e vamos esmagar uns mortos vivos!" Disse com um sorriso levemente sádico nos rostos, enquanto colocava o machado elemental no carrinho e pegava um enorme machado com as lâminas formando uma cruz, que parecia brilhar só de estar empunhado pelo guerreiro. "Vamos lá que quero mostrar o que a Igreja tem a dizer para estas criaturas pervertidas!" Levantou a Cruz Impiedosa aos céus e a fitou contra a luz, e depois olhou para o norte.

"Estamos indo para Glast Heim, Kat." Disse Elenna, pousando suas mãos no topo da cabeça de Katrina, e cerrou os olhos. "Odin, dê seu poder à esta guerreira, através de meu poder pessoal, e ajudem-na em seu processo de iluminação e crescimento!" Abrindo os olhos e olhando para Katrina, Elenna recitou.

"Receba a bênção, a agilidade e a glória divina. Que, através de minhas mãos em suas armas elas possam distribuir sua justiça e luz." Levantando as mãos aos céus, clamou pela graça divina e seu poder. E, à menção da exclamação a seguir, "Magnificat!" ela fechou os olhos e deu um beijo na testa de sua jovem prima.

Katrina recebeu as bênçãos de olhos fechados, enquanto sentia seu corpo se fortalecer e se aprimorar, e agradeceu em seguida à Elenna.

"Não precisa agradecer a mim. Agora temos que ir, priminha. Se cuide, tudo bem?"

"Se cuida, menina! E qualquer coisa fale comigo!" Completou Dorei, também sorrindo. "Vamos lá, querida!" Disse, girando a enorme cruz em uma das mãos.

"Vamos, apressado." Disse, Elenna, enquanto tirava de suas vestes uma gema azul, que esmagou em sua mão e atirou ao solo, dizendo "Portal!"

O pó em que se transformara a gema azul caiu no chão, formando um círculo azul e surgiu um portal azulado translúcido em frente à eles, onde Dorei entrou em um pulo com seu carrinho. Elenna piscou para Katrina e sorriu, entrando no portal logo em seguida.

Quando o portal desapareceu após a entrada de Elenna, Katrina olhou ao redor e se viu sozinha. Diferente de se sentir triste, olhou para a Alfange de Gelo em suas mãos, tocou com a mão do escudo na sua cota nova e correu em direção à oeste, na _vila dos orcs_, pronta para continuar seu aperfeiçoamento.


	4. A evolução das aventureiras

Sentada no dorso firme de seu robusto GrandPeco, Katrina olhava para o que restava de um Deviruchi. Lembrou-se de como antes estes pequenos demônios atormentavam-na em seus combates. _Pobres coitados, não entendem que não há como derrotar as forças da Luz_, pensava enquanto descia de sua montaria para recolher os espólios.

Enquanto pegava os chifres que restavam, lembrou-se de quando aprendeu a canalizar a Vontade Divina pelo seu corpo, de forma semelhante a que sua prima fazia, mas com fins de punição, não apenas de cura e suporte. Pensou em quanto esse poder representava sua missão de vida, e até mais do que isso, sua vida efetivamente. Era ao custo de sua energia mental e do esgotamento físico que as hordas de monstros e demônios que assolava _Rune Midgard_. E Haviam relatos de muitos outros lugares assim, mesmo fora do reino.

"Preciso ir conhecer a República que tanto falam os outros. Preciso conhecer o que seria essa república que tanto falam, entender porque não existe uma Igreja central neste lugar recém aberto." Katrina estava pensando em voz alta, como sempre fazia quando estava sozinha. "Bom, chega de devanear, ainda há muito o que fazer aqui nesta cidade perdida."

Katrina montou novamente em seu GrandPeco e tornou a correr pelos tortuosos caminhos das ruínas que existiam abaixo da cidade de _Geffen_, a cidade da magia.

Enquanto caçava demônios e procurava limpar os calabouços de _Geffen_, Katrina pensava na luta de sua irmã e sua prima para expurgar o mal que afligia em uma longe cidade, fora do reino de Rune Midgard, Lighthalzen.

* * *

Aisha disparava flechas prateadas com uma destreza quase sobrenatural, procurando manter-se longe dos ataques daquelas criatura humanóides, oriundas de uma ciência irresponsável, dentro de um laboratório limpo, mas com uma aura péssima, em companhia de sua prima, que a auxiliava encantando-a com todo o repertório de favores e graças divinas a que tinha acesso. Suas flechas voavam com a única missão de destruir os doppelgangers, como ela havia sido informada, de guerreiros do reinado. O que teria levado a Reckenber a criar estas criaturas?

Tentar alcançar o status da divindade criando vida? Aquilo não era vida, mas uma distorção daquilo que a natureza havia criado. Como os cientistas não conseguiam entender isto? Nem mesmo os alquimistas conseguiam criar vida, mesmo muito próximos, conforme Gabi havia mostrado.

"Elenna, cuidado! Estou vendo o Algoz! Melhor nos afastarmos!" Gritou Aisha, avistando o doppelganger que mimetizava um Algoz à distância, que parecia ainda não ter visto as duas aventureiras. No encontro anterior com ele, ambas acordaram algum tempo depois, carregadas do laboratório de somatologia da Fundação Rekember. Ele era muito rápido para que Aisha pudesse escapar de seus golpes, como costumava fazer com outros monstros, e muito forte para que Elenna pudesse agüentar seus golpes enquanto usava seu poder divino para curar as feridas de seu corpo.

Vendo que conseguiram despistar novamente do Algoz, continuaram na infinita busca para livrar o laboratório dos monstros que o infestavam. uma dúvida afligia sua mente: será que eram mesmo monstros que afligiam o laboratório, como que criações sem controle, ou simplesmente seria uma produção constante destes doppelgangers que a Reckenber insistia em fazer? Talvez para testar suas criações, ou buscar algum grupo de heróis para alguma função?

Elenna e Aisha estavam há bastante tempo caçando e tentando desvendar a história e o que acontecia nos laboratórios. Encontraram novos amigos por lá, alguns velhos amigos também, que estava com a mesma missão, ou ao menos tinham o mesmo objetivo: a destruição destes doppelgangers. E, enquanto corriam contra as hordas que chegavam, Aisha, e depois Elenna, constataram algo: elas sentiram a plenitude de suas ações transformando a percepção delas e de outras pessoas sobre elas mesmas. Elas demonstravam uma aura de compreensão do mundo que parecia que tudo o que havia para ser aprendido, sentido, conhecido havia chegado ao seu limite, como se nada mais houvesse para ser descoberto.

"Há quem diga que a cada combate, a cada situação vivida, as pessoas aprendem algo." Elenna falava com Aisha, encostadas em um canto do laboratório para descansar. "Há quem diga que é possível ver a evolução de uma pessoa a medida que esta avança em seus conhecimentos, eu sua postura em relação à vida. Dentro desta visão, é dito que pessoas que atingem a plenitude do conhecimento, a plenitude de suas realizações, passa a emanar esta plenitude em uma forma sensível. Há relatos na biblioteca da Igreja que diz que é até possível ver uma aura azulada ao redor de alguém que tenha atingido este estado de espírito, e dizem que é de uma cor azul-clara. Mas, mesmo quando não é possível ver esta aura, é possível senté-la só de estar por perto de alguém nesta situação."

"É, eu consigo sentir isso em mim, e acho que sinto isso vindo de você. Mas isso significa que o teu marido não conseguiu este feito ainda, mesmo andando sempre com você? É um lerdo mesmo. Sabia que não deveria ter aceitado esse molenga..."

"Aisha, não fale assim do Dorei. Ele é esforçado. E ele nunca teve a intenção de atingir meta alguma, exceto quando tentava te convencer a deixar eu me casar com ele."

"Ou seja, é um perdido. Ao menos ele sabe lutar." Aisha fazia cara de azedo quando falava do casamento de Elenna, ciúmes que Elenna já conhecia desde sempre.

"Não reclame, Aisha. Ele está ajudando bastante a Duality, mostrando o emblema a todos, dando fama a sua guilda."

"Não precisa dizer algo que eu já sei. Bom, vamos voltar pra cidade, que estou muito cansada, e estou ficando sem flechas."

"Está bem, está bem... Mas espero que você aceite o Dorei na família um dia." Falando isso, Elenna pegou uma gema azul de sua bolsa e a jogou no chão, formando um portal azulado. "Pronto! Superfície, aí vamos nós!"

Aisha entrou com seu falcão, seguida de Elenna, pelo portal circular que surgiu no chão, e em instantes estavam novamente banhadas pela luz natural da cidade. Soltando seu falcão para a liberdade, Aisha voltou-se para a Funcionária Kafra de _Lighthalzen_, para que esta guardasse em seu armazém seus pertences, enquanto Elenna procurava Dorei na cidade, que estaria certamente avaliando a quantidade enorme de equipamentos que encontraram em suas investidas nos laboratórios.

Dorei estava perto da entrada do hotel da cidade, avaliando os equipamentos que as meninas conseguiram. No exato momento que Elenna o encontrou, ele estava com uma pesada maça com lâminas nas pontas, examinando-a com atenção, sentado ao lado de seu carrinho.

"Olá, querido!" Disse Elenna a Dorei. "Muita coisa boa, não?"

"Ah, oi, amor, não te vi chegando. Vocês duas fizeram uma ótima coleta de equipamento nesse laboratório! Preciso ir com vocês qualquer dia..." Dorei examina Elenna mais de perto. "Tem algo diferente em você... Não sei o que é, mas sinto que você está diferente..." Dorei começou a falar mais e mais rápido. "Sua prima também, mas não vou falar nada senão ela vai de novo falar que vai me matar, e eu não vou brigar com ela agora. Mas, de repente, você parece mais forte, melhor... Não sei dizer... Mas seu olhar me diz que devemos comemorar em algum lugar! Já sei! Vamos a uma taverna!"

"Ahn... Ah, vamos lá! E tente falar mais devagar quando você se empolga, não é qualquer um que entende o que você fala nessas horas."

"Ninguém mandou você ser devagar!" Respondeu Dorei, sorrindo. "Vamos, lá!"

Colocando o braço ao redor de Elenna, Dorei a levou para a taberna de _Lighthalzen_, sob o olhar ciumento de Aisha, que olhava à distância o casal.


	5. A volta da pesquisadora

Gabi estava sentada na praça de _Prontera_, lendo seus livros, hábito que não havia abandonado desde seus tempos de magia, pensando na época que ainda rodava o mundo atrás de aventuras. Afinal, ela já havia sido, inclusive, uma maga, sabia como era enfrentar ameaças, como sobreviver no campo, conhecia muito sobre ervas, itens e muitas outras coisas. Era curiosa por natureza, desde criança, bem antes de resolver seguir a vida que sua irmã havia mostrado. Mas a mentalidade de sua irmã mais velha, Aisha, acabou a obrigando a cuidar das posses da família. Alice, a irmã do meio, tampouco se interessava pelo ofício, apesar de ser também muito inteligente e inclusive versada nas artes da escrita. Mas esta havia decidido seguir o caminho da Fé, restando a Gabi, a filha mais nova, o cuidado dos bens e finanças da família.

Enquanto lia seus livros, com sua pequena Lunático de estimação, acabou se deparando com algumas notas estranhas em seu livro básico de criação de poções. Era algo que falava sobre a criação de formas que emulavam a vida. Era algo interessante, algo que ainda não tinha lido a respeito, mesmo sendo uma ávida devoradora de livros da _Academia de Magia _de_ Geffen_.

Sabendo que não encontraria muita informação em seus livros e que, certamente, nada encontraria nas bibliotecas de _Prontera _uma cidade muito religiosa devido a presença da Catedral a nordeste da cidade, dirigiu-se à cidade-satélite de _Izlude_, para pegar o primeiro aeroplano para a cidade dos Sábios.

A cidade de _Juno _situava-se fora dos domínios do Rei Tristan III, em um Estado diferente até politicamente do reino de _Rune Midgard_; Juno situava-se na _República de Schwartzwald_, situada ao norte de _Al de Baran_. A República havia crescido enormemente nos últimos tempos, a tal ponto que mesmo grandes guildas haviam se transferido para as suas cidades, como a poderosa guilda dos Ferreiros, para a cidade de _Einbroch_, e a dos caçadores, para a distante e isolada cidade de _Hugel_. Mas a República se mantinha com fortes laços de amizade e comércio com o reino, o que era muito saudável para os aventureiros e viajantes.

Chegando em _Juno_, Gabi foi direto para a Universidade, já que conhecia bem esta cidade. Afinal, era este o objetivo de vida dela quando era uma maga ainda. Colocou sua Lunático dentro do seu carrinho e foi direto para a biblioteca, procurar maiores informações. Encontrou muitos livros que falavam sobre as tentativas de criação de vida, de recriação eu até mimetização, com muitas citações especialmente sobre estas últimas, sempre citando as academias e empresas de pesquisas sediadas na república. Mas nada realmente indicativo sobre o fato da criação em si, ou se havia sido conseguido efetivamente criar vida. Algumas referências à guilda dos Alquimistas em diversos livros, além da própria indicação em um dos seus livros de criação de poções a fez pensar em seguir direção sul para a cidade que fazia a fronteira entre a república e o reinado, a cidade dos alquimistas _Al de Baran_.

Foi enviada para lá pelo serviço de teleportes da Kafra, pois era o caminho mais rápido. Lá na guilda conversou com muitos colegas de profissão, e pesquisou na biblioteca que havia no subsolo da guilda dos Alquimistas, e acabou encontrando que um pesquisador havia conseguido criar um _homunculus_, uma criatura viva em praticamente qualquer aspecto pensável, exceto que não era uma criação divina. Este pesquisador ficava na cidade de _Lighthalzen_, e trabalhava na _Fundação Rekember_.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gabi pegou seu carrinho e foi correndo para a funcionária Kafra a mandar para a cidade de Juno, para que ela pudesse pegar o aeroplano para a cidade de _Lighthalzen_. Tudo o que havia na mente dela agora era a necessidade de conhecer esta forma de criação de vida.

_Lighthalzen _era uma cidade bonita, muito bem organizada e limpa, embora olhando lá do alto do aeroplano Gabi tinha tido a impressão de ter visto uma área mais suja na cidade. Como não era turismo o que tinha em mente, foi direto para o centro da cidade, procurar um guia que indicasse onde era a _Fundação Rekember_. Ao conseguir as indicações desejadas, deixou seu carrinho com a funcionária Kafra da cidade e foi direto para o noroeste da cidade, onde fica a sede da Fundação. Como talvez não interesse totalmente ao leitor toda a correria que envolveu a pesquisa de Gabi, vou me dar ao luxo de ir direto ao momento que ela encontra finalmente o pesquisador, após percorrer diversos corredores e ter falado com dezenas de pessoas e ter pesquisado centenas de papéis e livros atrás da informação que queria. Mas finalmente conseguiu o tão desejado conhecimento: como criar uma emulação de forma de vida, um _homunculus_.

Com o conhecimento em mãos, o coração cheio de alegria e o cérebro trabalhando a toda, Gabi quase se esqueceu de pegar seu carrinho com seus pertences com a funcionária Kafra antes de embarcar no aeroplano, que estava em seu porto à sudeste da cidade. Apesar de toda sua vontade e até pressa para tentar criar um _homunculus_, Gabi foi para o hotel que ficava no centro da cidade de _Lighthalzen_, pois anoitecia e ouvira falar que a cidade não era muito segura durante a noite. E também porque estava muito cansada de toda a correria do dia.


End file.
